The Only Christmas Gift I Want Is You
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: Oliver doesn't care much for Christmas and Clark loves it, will this cause problem for their first Christmas? Oliver/Clark, Tess/Lois


**Title: **The only Christmas gift I want is you

**Fandom: **Smallville

**Pairings: **Oliver/Clark and Tess/Lois

**Summary: **Oliver doesn't care much for Christmas and Clark loves it, will this cause problem for their first Christmas?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville

**Beta: **svgurl

**Author Note: **This was written for last years SV gift exchange.

* * *

><p>Clark was on a high he never hoped to come down from, he and Oliver after much dancing around their feelings, and one violent shove from Lois, they finally got together.<p>

This was going to be their first Christmas together and Clark was going to make sure it was the first of many; he needed to make this Christmas special.

A whack to his shoulder followed by, "Okay, Kent, I was fine with you been in happy land, but we have a job to do, so it is time to leave Oliverland and return to planet earth." Lois appeared at his side.

Giving Lois is charming boyish smile, "Sorry about that Lois. It won't happen again." He promised.

Lois sighed; she could never stay mad or irritated at Clark, not when he pulled out the sweet farm boy act. "That is not fair Smallville; no one can stay mad at you when you bat those blue eyes," she grinned wickedly, "So you must have Oliver wrapped around your little finger and other parts." She purred dragging her eyes over Clark's body.

Clark couldn't help but blush at Lois gaze, he knew she was just playing but he could never see what others saw in him.

"Hey eyes off my boyfriend Lois, go leer at your own girlfriend." Oliver voice can from behind them as the handsome blond snaked an arm around his dark hair boyfriend, before kissing his boyfriend lovingly.

Lois was truly happy for her best friend and ex; she was just grateful that those two knuckle heads finally got their act together and to think it only took her trickier them into a date.

"Okay as hot as it is to watch two guys make out, but Clark and I have a story. So step away from my partner and I won't have to kick you're ass." Lois spoke up tapping her foot.

Sheepishly Clark pulled away from Oliver tempting mouth, smiling at his boyfriend, "She's right, I'll see you later tonight?" He asked shyly.

"Dinner, I'll pick you up at seven." Leaning forward he whispered into Clark ear, "pack a bag, I have plans for you all weekend that involve us not leaving my bed." Giving Clark ear a tiny nip, Oliver pulled away and grinned at the blush staining his boyfriend cheeks, making Clark blush was a favourite hobby of Oliver's, and it was surprisingly easily to do.

"Alright enough of teasing my partner there is a hot story out there waiting for us to write about and news waits for no person." Lois butted in and grabbed Clark's arm.

No one gets in the way of one on the hunt for a scoop Lois, Oliver could only watch with amusement as Lois dragged his boyfriend away.

"I see hurricane Lois just blew by."

Turning Oliver came face to face with Tess, "Hello Tess, so nice to see you amongst the little people."

Tess gave him the cool smile that she seemed to reserve for him alone, "I'm not here to start anything. I'm just here to warn you don't you dare hurt Clark."

Oliver blinked and than scowled at the redhead, "I would never hurt Clark, I love him."

Tess crossed her arms, "I have no doubt about that, but I also know how you get around the holidays, and Clark is really looking forward to sending a wonderful Christmas with you. And you have a habit of becoming a Scrooge, and Clark was my first true friend in a very long time and I won't let you or anyone hurt him." Tess vowed.

Looking at his ex: Oliver saw how serious she was, she would destroy anyone who tried to hurt Clark, "Thank you for your input but I would never do anything to hurt Clark." And Oliver meant it; he would not let his dislike of the holiday ruin his first Christmas with Clark.

"See that you don't." Tess warned.

'_I won't let my dislike for this holiday ruin our first Christmas, I won't.' _Oliver vowed to himself.

* * *

><p>"Its clear that cop had no idea who he was talking to, how dare he treat me like I am some beginner." Lois ranted.<p>

Clark tried to calm his friend down, but there was no stopping a Lois rant, sighing, he began gazing at the shops, smiling at all the Christmas decorations that made each window festive.

Lois snapping her fingers in Clark's face brought him back from his admiring.

"Please tell me, you did not drift back into Oliverland?" Lois demanded her hands on her hips.

"No, just admiring the all the holiday decorations." Clark admitted to her.

Lois glare soften, "Clark, I hate to break it to you, but don't get you hopes up for a huge Christmas, Oliver has issues with the holidays. And I don't want to see you hurt if all your plans don't turn out as plan." She warned her friend.

"I know Lois, but thank you for your concern." Clark was touched by Lois worry.

"Your making me go soft Smallville, and don't you have a date to get ready for?" She grinned as Clark glanced at his watch and a smile spread across his face, "Go on, you'll be no use to me. I'll finish up the story."

Clark smiled at his usual brash friend, "Thank you Lois, I'll see you on Monday." He told her before dashing off.

'_Don't you dare break his heart Ollie, because I truly believe he is the one meant for you, just let him in.' _Lois thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Oliver Queen was at the top of the world, he was beyond content with Clark wrapped up in his arms.<p>

He enjoyed hungrily devouring every inch of naked flesh before his eyes. Tonight date was one of his favourites, a romantic dinner for two and then a slow night of love making, Oliver could not be more happy.

"Ollie," Clark softly calling his name brought the blond attention back to the handsome man in his arms.

Shifting Clark sat up a bit, "I know you don't much care for Christmas and I understand that, but it has always been a big deal for me and I am hoping you will want to spend it with me and the others?" Clark tried not to bit his lower lip.

Oliver closed his eyes, this is what he had been dreading, "I haven't celebrated Christmas since I lost my parents. Once I lost them I just couldn't celebrate the holidays anymore, and honestly I don't even know if I remember to celebrate Christmas and I don't want to ruin Christmas, so maybe I should stay away." He kept his eyes close as he couldn't stand to see the heartbreak in Clark's eyes, as much as he wanted to spend Christmas with Clark, he just couldn't find it in him to say yes.

"Oh," the one word was whispered with such heartbreak, "That's okay Ollie; I don't want you to be forced to do something you don't want to." Clark with whispered.

And at the moment Oliver hated himself from making Clark sad. He vowed he would make things up to Clark after Christmas, maybe he will take him on a surprise vacation.

Leaning forward he gave Clark a kiss full of apologue.

Accepting the kiss Clark pushed away his hurt, he won't let this ruin his weekend with Oliver.

* * *

><p>Entering the Daily Planet Monday morning Lois immediately could tell something was wrong with Clark. "Alright what did Blondie do, now?" She demanded.<p>

"Nothing," Clark was quick to answer.

Lois had come to tell when Clark was lying to her, because frankly he wasn't very good at it, he was just too honest.

Crossing her arms she raised an eyebrow and gave him, _I know you're lying to me, so start talking_ look.

"Oliver isn't going to be joining us for Christmas." Clark admitted.

"If you want I will punch your idiot of a boyfriend." Clark couldn't help but smile at Lois offer.

"Thank you Lois, but it not Oliver fault that he doesn't like Christmas and I can't force him to like something he doesn't. Its okay, there will be other holidays to spend with Ollie." Clark smiled at Lois wanting to believe the words he said.

Lois felt her rage at Oliver grow as she saw the pain hidden in those blue eyes. _'Oliver you better damn well make this right with Clark, soon. Or I don't care what Clark says I will hurt you.' _She vowed.

Neither noticed the figure in the shadows listening in.

* * *

><p>"I always knew you were an idiot, I just didn't think you were this big of one." Tess snarky comment greeted Oliver.<p>

"Tess taking lessons from Lois I take it." Oliver was not in the mood for this.

"Be glad it's me and not Lois, she is out for your blood. You hurt Clark, he may be putting on a brave face, but he is heartbroken that you don't want to spend Christmas with him. I understand better than anyone what it is like at the holidays to have no one to spend it with; it was hard watching all the families. But you have a new family, you team, Lois, even me, but most of all you have Clark." Tess told him.

"Don't you let you fear of been alone wreck what you have Clark." Those were her parting words.

Oliver could only stare at the spot where Tess once stood, was he letting fear of ending up alone, keeping him from finding true happiness with Clark?

* * *

><p>Clark made sure not to bring up his Christmas plans again but Oliver could tell that his boyfriend was hurt that they wouldn't be sharing their first Christmas together.<p>

And it hurt Oliver to know that he caused Clark any pain. Yes, he hasn't celebrated Christmas since he lost his parents, but he now knows who he wants to spend the rest of his life with and that is Clark.

'_Maybe it's time to start making some new Christmas memories to replace the sad ones.' _Oliver thought to himself.

He needed to decide letting his memories of lonely Christmas continue to stop him from making new happy ones with Clark?

And in reality there was only one choice of Oliver, he only hopes he has enough time to get everything he needs. Eyeing his phone he knows he has only one choice.

"She is going to make me beg." Oliver muttered under his breath as he dialled a familiar number. "Lois, I need you to go Christmas shopping with me."

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Eve at the Kent farm<em>

Clark was happy as he could be without Oliver there, will he missed his boyfriend, he was happy to have his mom home, Kara, AC, Bart and Victor all arrive with Chloe, he truly missed his cousin and the guys.

Lois was extremely happy, has been since she got a mysterious phone call yesterday, one that she has reminded tight lipped about, something that isn't normal Lois behaviour.

She is up to something and Clark can't help but wonder what it is.

Clark was pulled out of his musing about what Lois was up to by the knocking of the door, seeing everyone was too busy and he was nearest to the door Clark went to answer it wondering who it could be.

Opening the door Clark came face to face with the one person he wanted to see. "Oliver, what are you doing here?" He asked in shock.

Oliver smiled shyly at Clark. "I came to realize that I can't let my memories of past Christmas ruin the ones I can have with you. I want to spend Christmas with you, Clark, you brighten my day just by been in my life." Oliver admitted.

Clark didn't say anything just pulled Oliver into his arms and kissed the blond deeply pouring everything he felt for him into the kiss.

Clinging to Clark strong shoulders Oliver returned the kiss with the same amount of passion and love as the brunette was giving him.

A sharp whistle broke them apart, "Smallville as happy as I am that Ollie has seen the light, you two are letting in the cold." Lois informed them.

Rolling his eyes Oliver broke the kiss. "She sure knows how to ruin a moment." Oliver murmured to his boyfriend.

Pulling away Oliver asked Clark, "Care to help me carry in some gifts?"

Reaching out Clark took Oliver hand in his. "You didn't need to buy me anything; the only thing I wanted for Christmas was you." Clark told Oliver.

"I do love your sappy side." Oliver murmured stealing a quick kiss.

"Smallville might not want anything, but I sure as hell do." Lois spoke up from inside.

"Don't worry Lois, I got you something. Now can I have a moment alone with my boyfriend?" Oliver called back.

Lois smiled. "Just do it with the door close, you're still letting the cold in."

Grabbing his jacket Clark made sure to shut the door behind him as he followed Oliver to his car.

Quickly the two gathered up all the presents that Oliver had brought with him and head back into the warmth of the Kent house.

* * *

><p>Clark and Oliver stood in the doorway watching as the others tore open the gifts, their arms around each others waist.<p>

"Did you have fun?" Clark asked softly.

Oliver looked at his boyfriend. "Not since my parents have I enjoyed a Christmas. But I know one thing that could make this Christmas better," with that Oliver dropped down to one knee and pulled out the ring Lois helped him buy. "Clark Kent will you spend the rest of your Christmas and you're life with me?" Oliver asked.

Tears gathering in his eyes Clark could only nod, the smile that Oliver gave him was warmer than the sun.

Climbing to feet Oliver slipped the ring on Clark finger before pulling his fiancé into a kiss with the cheers of the others.

Oliver was so thankful he didn't let his memories ruin this Christmas or future ones with Clark.


End file.
